Team Mutant X
Non Cannon Early Days Page ---------------------- Team Mutant X, or TMX for Short, are a group of elemental humans who work for the IUDP. The main members are Chris Prowell, Blaze, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Ferrum and Venenum. They all represent a different element. They were born in the Megaverse, a universe home to the elements. Early Life At the very beginning, they didn't have there powers. And they looked like normal children. Also, they weren't even ALL friends before the INCIDENT! The incident occured on a prize fieldtrip to the worlds Power Plant. When they arrived, they went through the average places: The lunchroom, the breakroom, the executive office until they arrived at the Reactor Core. Now, this wasn't any nuclear energy, solar energy or wind energy... It was elemental energy. After a nice look, all but one child left with the tour guide. This child was called Dante. He, being very mischevious, reached up and took one of the rotating elemental pods. Inside was a pulsing inky blackness. When a guard came in and startled him, Dante did the most stupid thing. He dropped the pod and smashed it. With nowhere to go and no shadows in sight, the element snaked into Dante's mouth and took him over, turning his hair black, his eyes solid grey and his skin snow white. After he fled from the scene, the tour guide with the rest of the children returned to see what the matter was, and found the reactor core smoking. Having no counterpart to keep it balanced, the glowing white pod was spinning faster and faster while the other seven were shaking in mid-air. An evacuationg was called and the Tour-Guide ran, ditching the children. Blake, deciding the elements were important, told everyone to grab one each. But once they did, the hot pods burnt there skin and caused them to drop them, making them smash. Just as the darkness had snaked into Dante, did the other elements do the same, changing there appearance. Blake recieved glowing spiked red hair and red eyes; Emily's hair turned long and blue, with her already blue eyes brightening; Teresa's hair become short and dirty brown and her eyes became brown also; Vinny's hair turned green, his eyes turned emerald green and two large feathery wings shot from his back; Thomas grew to an enormous size and got long grey hair, grey eyes and a type of shiny shell on his back; Vanessa recieved purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin. Lastly, Leo's hair turned pure white, his eyes glowed white and his skin became pale. They discovered new powers and used them to save the scientists on the way out. When out, they were thanked by the community, despite looking so strange. Superhero Career For the following years the team became a famous hero team, saving countless lives every year and becoming celebrities. They also changed there names. Blake Anderson became Blase Incendia; Emily Fitzgerald became Aqua Tinxit; Teresa West became Terra Fimus; Vinny Jasper became Ventus Aura; Thomas Bailey became Ferrum Pyropus; Vanessa Chantelle became Venenum Mortifer and Leo Prowell became plain old Prowell. Although the city's children loved and idolised them, the parents did not trust them. Fight of the Century After 110 years (They discovered that there powers also gave them immortality) Darkness Invaders threatened to destroy Planet Metropolis. After 20 of the darkness were killed by Team Mutant X, the head of the darkness proclaimed war. The team fought for 5 years until the head decided to join the battle. They were defeated in one sweep of his hand. This man, if you could even call him that, was called Nar-Unyo. After Prowell was mortally wounded, Venenum attempted to attack Nar-Unyo, tempting him to leave a Mark of Evil on her. This caused the whites in her left eye to turn solid black. (That is why she keeps her fringe over her left eye). The Omniverse Incident 400 Years after the battle and 300 years after Dante came to the good side, the team went there seperate ways. Blaze became a pilot, Aqua became a nurse, Terra became a kick-box champion, Ferrum became a builder, Ventus became a scientist and Venenum joined the secret service. Ventus was working with a team of scientists to unlock the secret of Omniverse travel. After another 5 years they cracked it, and put it into action by using a special crystal. Ventus rounded the team up together and they used there powers to power the crystal. After much debating and argueing, the team agreed to go with Ventus. But, an incident caused an explosion while they were still in the portal. This caused the powers and life force of Leo and Dante to be ripped from there bodies and scattered through the Omniverse. The rest of Team Mutant X crash landed on Tron in the Trisilion Universe, where they buried the bodies of Leo and Dante. Joining the IUDP After meeting both kings Team Mutant X joined up to fight the Darkness that nearly destroyed there home and ruined Venenum's. The death of Leo left her emotionally crippled and depressed. Members Current Members *Blaze Incendia - Fire *Aqua Tinxit - Water *Terra Fimus - Earth *Ventus Aura - Air *Ferrum Pyropus - Metal *Venenum Mortifer - Poison *Chris Prowell - Light Late Members *Leo Prowell - Light *Dante - Darkness *Sparks - Lightning *Boom-Boom - Plasma Category:IUDP Category:Team Mutant X